


Coping

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pre-episode tag for 'Nothing Gold can Stay' It's based on the speculation surrounding the promo, so *SPOILERS*</p><p>Jane talks to Wiley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

To anyone else watching, Wiley doesn't stir as the conference room opens, but Jane notices the slight tensing in his jaw. He walks over to the large table and sits down next to him. The funeral ended five hours ago, everyone came back to the office, not knowing what else to do and wanting, hoping to find comfort in numbers. It wasn't long before Wiley slipped into this room with his computer, under the guise of needing to work. Jane's noticed, as he kept an eye on him from the bullpen, that he hasn't touched a key in a long while, but has just stared at the screen. Everyone's gone home, having had their fill of the heavy atmosphere, hoping to distance themselves from the grief, but Jane knows it carries with you. There's only him and Teresa here now, and Wiley. Teresa has taken their cups to the kitchen and Jane takes the opportunity to talk to the young man.

He chooses the seat that's next to Wiley and is in his line of vision. He rests his hands loosely on the table. Wiley raises his eyes towards him, eyes that are clouded with pain. Jane knows that they will never shine with the innocence they once did. Wiley's life has altered permanently. He, now, stands on the edge of how. Will he learn to value life, embrace it and allow his hurt to grow into empathy, or will he choose bitterness and recklessness.

Jane nods at him.

"I know you liked her."

A blush blooms on Wiley's cheeks as he looks down, and then returns Jane's gaze.

"Was it that obvious?"

Jane looks at him intently.

"Not to everyone."

Wiley plays with the corner of a piece of paper lying in front of him.

"She was funny and clever, and brave. We had fun talking."

Jane nods.

"She liked you too."

Wiley's eyes widen.

"Do you think so?"

Jane nods.

"If she wasn't so set on her career, things would have happened for you, I'm certain of it."

"I thought she just saw me as a friend."

Jane can't help a little smile.

"That's the best way to start."

A wistful looks crosses Wiley's face.

"At least I got to dance with her."

"Yes you did. Cherish that memory and all the others. Don't let them go. It's all that's left, they're very precious. Dwell on them, remember them always. We keep them alive that way."

Wiley looks at Jane, understanding he speaks from the experience of a unimaginable, burdensome grief.

"I'll do my best."

Wiley's eyes water as a swell of grief hits him once more, despite his efforts to be strong.

"Why her? She had so much to live for."

Jane pushes down the feelings those words ignite in himself, knowing they won't help the kid. Instead he draws on some words he heard not long ago.

"It could've been me, it could've have been you, we don't know what's going to happen. We can only hold on to each moment."

Wiley droops his head and nods. They sit in silence for a moment. Jane places his hand on Wiley's shoulder.

"You should go home Wiley, call someone who will understand, talk to your mom, but don't be alone, especially not here."

Wiley nods and slowly stands.

"Thank you Jane."

Jane gives him a twitch of a smile.

"You're welcome Wiley."

Lisbon's in the doorway that Jane had left open, she gives Wiley a hug as he passes. She whispers in his ear.

"Just call, if you need anything."

She feels him nod into her shoulder. He pulls away and is gone. She looks at Jane, his back is towards and he doesn't turn to look at her, although she's certain he must know she's there. She was relieved to hear his words to Wiley, she was concerned that the events of the past few days would have unnerved him. When he continues to not look at her she says his name.

"Jane?"

As she watches him, his shoulders slump slightly, then finally he speaks:

"I can't go on like this.."


End file.
